kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirus
Appearance Sirus has deep blue scaly skin with white dots around his fully black eyes. He as well has a bio luminescent appendage that seems to be put back with his long black hair. His ears have little pink spiny fins on them, as well as he has gills on the sides of his neck. He seems to be very skinny, which is usually unnoticeable due to his normal puffy attire. His mouth seems to look completely normal, that is until he opens it wide, where it shows a terrifying array of long and sharp teeth. He as well has sharp fingernails which always grow back just as they were, but he prefers to file them down because he says that they can interfere with his delicate work, where he needs as much dexterity as possible Personality He is mostly polite, but he seems to be very awkward in parts and quite off, to say at the least, with how he acts. He acts very different with associates, friends, and people who have come to Lehh with "good intentions" (as in not to mess with the kings and what they're doing) than he would with people who are trapped in his dungeons. When he's with these poor Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths -His Wit. He seems to be very astute in the medical and alchemic fields, with tens of books at his disposal. Since he is the main doctor (and torturer) of the kingdom, he would easily need those abilities. -He has quite the strategic mindset when it comes to moments where that can be needed. He will be seen next to the kings trying to help with these points, but many times they don't want to be offered that kind of help. Weaknesses -He cannot stay in dry places for to long, as his skin will begin to dry out and effect him in very uncomfortable ways, with him possibly even passing out. -His eyesight isn't the best, as it seems to be slowly fading away with each year of his life Relations Arch- strongest relation is with as Sirus is madly in love with him. He always wishes the best for him, and only wants for them to be able to be together in peace. But that may never happen. King Nick- Works as his personal doctor, has more relation with than Aeron. King Aeron- Works as his personal doctor. Background Sirus Albelin was once a human and an Alchemist who put all of his time into his work, never really leaving his studies alone for long periods of time. As he kept working through the years, hoping to one day achieve something great where he will be remembered, he was slowly tipping the scale from harmless tests, to possible crimes. He began experimenting with the properties of bio alchemy, experimenting with healing factors, extra limbs, added organs ect. but when he truly crossed the line is when he began to test on humans. Eventually, he ran out of test subjects and went to himself, accidentally turning himself into the aquatic creature that he is now. At that point, he became a fugitive and an outcast, never being able to return to a normal civilization, he went looking for an accepting kingdom, where he found the Kingdom of Lleh. Quotes